fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Temple District
"Dere's a great many gods'a worshipped 'ere mon. From da righteousness o' Iomadae to da infernal wiles o' da lord o' the ninth. Everybody needs somtin' ta believe in. It's gettin' dark outside." The Temple District would probably be the most powerful of the districts within Fiend's Reach given the number of faithful within the city's walls. This is greatly mitigated by the fact that few of the churches truly get along with one another. An uneasy truce exists with the opposing clergies, and people often wonder how long it will take for fractures to form in the tenuous peace. It's held as long as anyone can remember, however, so perhaps there's little to worry about. Economy WIP Government WIP Geography The temple district is located near the center of the city, near the governors offices. It's a sprawl of churches, shrines, hospitals, and shops selling the tools and symbols of their faith. The buildings range from the sterling alabaster walls of the church of Iomadae to the decrepit pirate's tavern that houses Besmara's faithful. This is the place in the city to go if you have need of clerical services ranging from the rare wedding to the unfortunately common healing services. Potions can be procured in abundance along with wands and other magical trinkets produced by the priests of the temple district. The two most prominent fixtures in the district are the temple to Iomadae and the offices of Asmodeus. The former is a grand cathedral made from alabaster stone, its spires reaching into the sky in a constant petition to the upper planes for guidance and strength. The interior is beautiful, constantly added to by artistic patrons in the form of tapestries and murals of the feats of Iomadae. The impressive temple grounds hosts training grounds and barracks, most of the city guard being at least passingly faithful to the inheritor. The latter is a nearly sprawling campus of bureaucratic buildings and libraries. Those who revere the strength and security of hell work here managing the city's logistics, and tending to various pacts with the denizens of the infernal planes. Rumor has it that the city itself is constructed in the twisted pattern of an archdevil's truename, and that the bargain struck with that fell power is what keeps the beasts at bay. The clergy of Asmodeus will neither confirm or deny this, and it's likely little but rumor. What keeps the church of Asmodeus competitive with the other faiths in the region, and a contender for the most influential, is the fact that their services are always for sale to the discerning buyer. History It's said that the founder of Fiend's Reach, at least as we know it today, was a paladin of Aroden. Seeing the blight of the land around him, and realizing there would be no return to the land from whence he came, he gathered his fellow lost into the Drowned Claw and began the work of building the walls that would preserve the humanoids that found themselves on this forsaken shore. The temple to Aroden was erected a decade before the time of troubles, and the rest of the city followed suit. It was a time of peace even if it was dangerous. For the first time anyone remembered the only thing to fear was the land itself, and the sapient creatures worked in harmony with one another. The Aroden guard kept watch over the walls as workers built the foundations of the city as we know it. Then Aroden died. The unnamed paladin went mad with grief at the death of his patron. Tyranny took hold of the Drowned Claw, and the people trembled underneath the lord's rule. The other faiths rallied, long tired of being repressed in the wake of the paladin's fervor, and took the city back in a coup known only as the Founding. From then on Fiend's Reach would be a place where all faiths could worship in the open within reason. Rovagug cultists still cling to the shadows, but devil worship is tolerated by the powers of the city. The rise of the Inheritor would see her come to predominance in the area, as she had taken Aroden's portfolio of law and defense of the weak. Even so, there remains a tenuous balance of power and influence here. We'll see how long it lasts. Inhabitants WIP Religion WIP Settlement Sheets LG Metropolis Corruption +2; Crime +4; Economy +4; Law +6; Lore +4; Society +9 Qualities adventure site, hallow, holy site, district is constantly under the effects of a hallow spell, no questions asked, under city Danger 30; Government Theocracy (Church of Iomedae) Notable NPCs ' Marketplace' Base Value N/A;Purchase Limit N/A; Spellcasting 8th Minor Items any below CL16th; Medium Items any below CL 16th; Major Items any below CL 16th Category:Archives